Candle in the Dark I: Shadow of the Flame
by Forbidden Moons
Summary: The daughter of Galbatorix,Sapphira's fate is crossed with power,love and loss.She and Durza developed a cursed and twitched sort of love while Belle and Rumple's love was equally forbidden.But love just wasn't that simple.Dracula was reaching the depth of Sapphira's lonely heart.Who will she choose?Will Rumple and Belle find their happy ending?Or darkness will be the only left...
1. Prologue

Candle in the Dark

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphira (for now)! Muahahaha... Meow!**

Prologue

Sapphira

It had been her twelfth birthday, she remembered it so well. A little _too_ well, perhaps. She was the daughter of the mighty Galbatorix and she had always lived in that prison-like stone castle since she could remember. All Princess Sapphira wanted was a sense of freedom, even a tiny little bit. Her father was ruling the kingdom almost every minute, oh, how she wanted her father to accompany her just for one day! Somehow she thought she would feel free that way, it was a good thing, after all, to be able to deal with someone other than her _servants_. Silently Sapphira made her decision. Like a thief she climbed up the marble staircases to her father's study, brushing dark red hair from her sapphire eyes as she walked, without making a sound. If not carefully looking, one could have almost assumed that her hair was black. Indeed _her_ sanguine was not a very common colour. Her eyebrows had a sharp turn near the top, like a tick. Finally she reached the door of the study which was (surprisingly? ) guarded by several royal guards. They bowed to her as she came to a halt in front of them.

'The king is inside, my lady.' The tall one said, ' Eh, discussing things.'

She sighed. 'Yes, I can see that. But I'm sure he won't _behead_ you if you let me in, so why don't you open the door?'

This must have been the _thousandth_ time she assured them. The guards considered her words and opened the door for Sapphira.

'Good morning, fath-' She said merrily as she walked in, before stopping suddenly as she noticed that there was a strange man talking to her father. He had maroon hair and crimson eyes. He was also very pale. Strange, yes; handsome, maybe, but not at all terrifying for Sapphira.

'Morning, daughter, you would turn twelve today, is't that right?' Father turned his smiling face to her, but she could tell that there was something else on his mind. She could _always_ tell.

'Well, yes. And I hope I'm not interrupting anything?' Still Sapphira stared at the strange man. She suddenly remembered that staring was rude, so she quickly looked back at her father. A small smile curled up the strange man's thin lips.

'Oh, not at all, darling, you havn't met Durza yet, have you?' So _that_ was his name.

She shook her head.

'He is one of my most useful servants. He is a Shade- I have taught you about Shades, I am sure?'

'In fact, _no_. None of the books you gave me mentioned that!'

'You just have to know that I possess powerful magic, princess.' Durza's voice was very smooth and very cool. _Exactly_ the type Sapphira liked.

'Magic! I would _love_ to learn magic!' she said to Durza, although sounding a lot like begging her father to her surprise she heard Father voice his approval.

'Yes, well, we were just planning to show you _something_...Afterwards, you can start with magic. I think you are big enough to start understanding and learning _those_ things.'

'_What_ things?' Asked Sapphira, clearly confused, yet not without the feeling that this cannot be something good.

Her father's answer was not helping. 'You will see. Now follow me.' It was commanding and she and Durza obeyed at didn't talk much as they walked after the king, so Sapphira had much time observing the Shade (_whatever_ that was!) and meanwhile cannot help noticing that they seemed to be on their way down to the dungeons. Exactly why would her father take her to such a place on her birthday, Sapphira had no idea- surely not trying to _scare_ her? No, that wasn't possible, because she was not like other princesses, she was never afraid of darkness. She was _different_.

The narrow path grew darker and colder and still, her father did not speak. He seemed to be deep in thoughts. And as for Durza, Sapphira had the funny feeling that he was smiling _mischievously _-was it really some kind of trick? She wondered.

At last, after what seemed to be hours, her father stopped in front of an iron gate of a dungeon, proving Sapphira's guess to be correct. As she followed in, a strange smell filled her nostrils, like sugar mixed wrongly with iron, sweet, but in a _disgusting_ way. She had to hold her breath. A horrible thought suddenly came into her already confused mind- it cannot be _blood_?!

Sapphira gasped.

Before her eyes was nothing else but a badly-beaten man whose aspect can barely be seen clearly through the blood. And blood. And blood. Blood everywhere!

Instinctively she closed her eyes.

'No, don't!' Ordered her father,' This is what I want you to see, what I want you to learn! If you can't even accept this, then you are most certainly _not_ worthy to be my daughter!'

_How _dare_ you say such things! _Thought Sapphira indignantly as she opened her eyes.

The man was clearly in pain, but somehow this did not frighten her at all, instead she felt a strange _excitement_ rushing through her veins. Why was she feeling this way? She cursed herself under her breath. Her father looked at her.

'Good, that is an improvement. Tell me, if you are lost in the dark, would you light a very bright candle to gain some light?'

_Why is he asking me this? _Sapphira could only wonder. She answered anyway, trying to be careful.

'I would if i'm _desperate_. Is there anything wrong with lighting a candle?'

Her father chuckled. 'That is where the problem is. There is nothing wrong about it. But havn't you noticed what the candle gives you besides light?'

She thought of all the times a candle was lit. Oh, the brightest light in the world! What else could there be?

'I don't know. A hint?'

Surprisingly Durza took a step forward.'Do I remind you of anything?'

A moment's silence and then it struck her, the answer was so simple, so obvious- Shade, _shadow_!

'Yes, there would be a shadow! So?'

Her father replied with all seriousness. 'Always remember: the brightest light casts the darkest shadow. The candle in the dark is sheer power of both light and dark. Now I will leave you and you can start your lessons with Durza.'

Just like that he left, leaving Sa- pphira to her very confused thoughts. And the Shade Durza. As the sound of her father's footsteps disappeared, Sapphira let her question bursted out at last. 'What _is _a Shade?!'

Durza smirked. 'I would never have _imagined _that your father's daughter knows nothing about Shades. Why, Shades are extremely well-known and widely feared...'

'Stop laughing at me!' She glared at the Shade.'Explain to me. Were you born one? Or was it some kind of accident?'

'Were you born to ask so many _questions_?'

'What if I am?!' She fired up at once. She _hated_ others saying she asked too many questions, she was indeed born curious.

'No need to be angry at me, princess, I would be in deep trouble if your father finds out.' He said softly.

'Why? I thought Shades are powerful?' She teased before realising that she was _again_, asking questions.

'Not if someone found out my true name.'

'Now that's something I _do_ know. So he controls you by using your true name, I see. ' Then realising what she said, and what it must have meant for Durza, Sapphira felt sympathetic.' I… I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lost your freedom. I've never even tasted what it's like to be completely free. To do what I want, not just to be a proper lady.' Her words surprised herself, and apparently Durza as well. She had barely known him, yet here she was, speaking her heart to a _Shade_.

For once the Shade was almost speechless. ' It is very difficult to surprise me, princess. But I want this conversation to end now, we have lots of things to do.'

'Oh sure, I can see that we have a dying man here. How could he be lots of things?' She asked half-jokingly, looking back at the prisoner.

Durza chuckled darkly. 'Well, you see, princess, when we're finished with him, he will turn to more than one piece,'

_'_A quip,' he added, seeing Sapphira's lovely terrified face.

'Now listen carefully: what should I do if I caught someone with the information I want?'

'Torture him until he yields!' She had answered without thinking.

'_Yes._ But how would you do that? Tickle him?' He teased in a cruel manner.

'How would I know that, anyway? I thought you are teaching?' Sapphira answered slyly, playing this game with words far beyond anyone of her age.

Durza seemed pleased with her less-than-polite answer.' Consider torturing as an art. You torture to have fun, getting information at the same time.'

_No! My father and you may be so, but I am not like that, nor will I _ever_ be!_ Yet another voice in her mind told a different story. _How about that sudden excitement when I saw that bleeding man, huh?_

_'_Could we not have this lesson today? I think I'm feeling rather sick.' She lied, hoping she could fool a Shade.

'Fine. We can skip to the magic part. I never thought such a young girl can handle the torturing part anyway, least of all lie to a Shade like me!'

_How could I possibly have thought that _this_ will work?_

Durza, however, didn't proceed on the subject, much to Sapphira's gratitude.

The rest of things they did she could not remember. Yet one sentence will accompany her through her whole life.

The brightest light casts the darkest shadow.

'Candle in the dark...'

，，，，，。。。。。。。。。。。。，，，

This is my first fanfic and probably the worst. What I need is encouragement! Positive reviews are blessed; the opposite ones are needed as well(just don't do that deliberately!)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Durza. Not yet! Muahahaha...Meow!**

Candle in the Dark

Chapter Two

Durza

Five years had passed since Durza first had conversation with that girl. Over the years Sapphira had grown into a young lady.

_She has an interesting mind, that girl. But she is, after all, the daughter of Galbatorix, her father's little creature. She could not be trusted._

Everytime he was greeted by her sweet smile he reminded himself of that over and over again. Not that Durza was taken by her charm or anything. Oh no, Shades were _not_ capable of love. He was merely keeping a clear head of who he was dealing with.

A fresh ray of golden sunlight sneaked inside the Shade's window, awakening the morning to life. It even filled the morning air with its fragrance, or rather, its _odour_, for someone like Durza. He was disgusted by such a bright and merry sight. Certainly not one of his favoured weathers. Annoyed, he waved one hand and closed the window almost carelessly with magic.

Soft knockings sounded on the richly decorated door, and before it even opened, the Shade could sense the presence of _the_ girl, she had a special scent, like honeyed strawbe- rries. Any other man would have done _anything_ just to win her smile, but Durza needn't- he had got plenty of that already.

_Here we go..._

'Well, well, princess, to what do I own the _pleasure_?' He greeted a smiling Sapphira with well-measured sarcasm in his smooth voice.

The girl's smile faded a little. ' Can't I simply come to have a chat?'

'Yes, it is only _natural_ that someone would want to chat with a Shade. State your business: what does the king want with me again?'

_What's the message, little spy?_

She hesitated a bit. ' He said that you should get on with your chicken business. Whatever that is.'

Even though Sapphira showed no emotions, Durza knew perfectly that she was dying to find out what her father was concealing from her: the egg. The dragon egg. All these years he had observed her, taught her, he knew her all too well to assume that her curiosity would not take over her yet _again_. Galbatorix, it seems, did not know her daughter well enough and had been underestimating her. That girl was far too bright to not be able find out by herself soon enough.

'Ah, tell the king then that I'm making some progress and don't trouble himself with it.' He wasn't _exactly_ lying, he was coming very close to the elves' whereabouts.

Sapphira turned to the door. 'You heard him, Laurela, go deliver the message. Now leave us!'

The guards and maids did not need to be told twice to get away from the Shade and 'Power's Mistress'. Yes, that was what all the servants called her secretly by themselves. Durza was not sure if she know it, but he doubt her father did. The Shade regarded it as an insult to himself.

_Those people seem to think that she is _my_ mistress; I am most certainly power, to be sure, yet... How dare they! They shall be punished! _

Durza would most certainly _not_ call her that, sometimes he called her 'strawberry' when they were alone, for her fragrance and possibly her food preference.

_'_Why am I not surprised you are not actually here to deliver the message?' Asked Durza, looking into the girl's sapphire eyes, in a voice gentler than he intended.

Sapphira sat down on the chair beside the table, staring at her delicate fingers.

'Um, Durza, we _are_ friends, right?' She inquired in a timid sort of voice, but the impact of her words hit him without warning.

_She, a princess, daughter of my king, a _friend_ of mine?! _

This was not the first time that girl surprised, no, _shocke_d, the Shade with her unpredictable words.

Durza kept his face mask-like. 'And may I ask why you will come to such a conclusion?'

Sapphira raised her head. 'Well, you always teach me, and- and, you are not like everyone else trying to make me do those silly things like, trying to charm a prince and all that, and-'

Before she could finish, Durza couldn't suppress a laugh. Shaking his head, he said, 'Shades have no friends, nor could they love. Don't be so naive, strawberry!'

'And you call me nickname,' She mumbled, dropping her gaze again and meanwhile, miraculously, blushed bright pink. It was a rather _sweet_ sight, even the Shade had to admit. He felt his heart pound faster.

_What am I thinking?!_

But there was no mistaking it, Durza felt a burning desire for her strawberry lips for a brief second.

'Yes, you can say so. We are. Friends.' He heard himself answer.

_Damn is she bewitching me? _Then a spirit inside his body yelled, _More like _charming _you! _Another spirit: _Oooh our little Carsaib _loves _her! _

_SHUT UP!_ He screamed with his own mind at the spirits. They would not leave him in peace whenever there was something they thought worth 'discussing' about. Too bad power came with a price, and suffering the endless taunts of three spirits happened to be his.

Sapphira smiled, apparently satisfied at his answer, that sight was also magically sw-, well, the Shade would rather not think of it. A weakness for _love_ was something he could not bear to have.

'Since we are friends, we should probably build some trust,' She continued. This time was her voice...

Sapphira took a deep breath. 'Durza, I know that you do not trust me because of my father. I know you'd probably told yourself millions of times that I'm just his little spy. But the truth is I am _nothing_ like him, and I hate pretty much _everything_ he does, believe me or not. The reason I'm telling you this is that I trust you even though you are a Shade, even though what everyone else thinks of you. I know who you really are, Durza, and I would feel honoured to be your friend.'

She held out her hand to him.

'Strawberry, if this is your own little way to _soften_ me, it really is not working, sorry to disappoint. Now I believe you are capable of showing yourself out of the door. _Princess._'

Sapphira gave him a look mixed of all feelings then, slightly trembling, walked out and closed the door behind her.

Durza felt, for the first time, _guilty_, as he noticed the girl's slight trembles and something crystal-like in her eyes.

，，，，。。。。。。。。。。。。，，，，，

I held back an impulse to let them kiss! But I do enjoy start writing Durza's feelings lol. You may wonder WHERE THE HELL IS MY RUM?! Don't worry, dearies, very very soon, I promise. Maybe next time! Any kind of reviews are blessed!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Haha I promise Rumple is not mine! Durza, not now. And certainly Galbatorix and the others except Sapphira are NOT mine! Muahahaha...Meow!**

Candle in the Dark

Chapter Three

Rumplestiltskin

He snapped his fingers, out of no where purple smoke appeared, surrounding him and then... He was gone. The Dark Castle disappeared, now he was standing in the main hall of another castle. Wherever Rumplestiltskin went, deals were sure to be stricken. Today was no different.

Fearful servants fled at the sight of the Dark One, if they had known that he was to make a deal with their king, they might have welcomed him with open arms. Rumplestiltskin giggled at his own joke, a very high-pitched voice. He knew, like everyone else, that this king, Galbatorix, was one of the most feared men in the land, the other two being without a doubt himself and the Shade Durza, the former arrived just now, and the later was working for the king.

Sound of footsteps reached Rumplestiltskin's ears. Louder and louder from outside the door of the room he entered without opening. Finally it opened and Galbatorix and a few others marched in. A wide smile spreaded over the king's face.

'Ah, Rumplestiltskin, I'm glad you still remember our little appointment.'

'I do not easily forget, dearie!' He answered cheerfully.

A guard, however, clearly disapproved of him calling his king 'dearie'. ' You are to address him properly as my king or your majesty!'

'Now, now, leave us and do not interrupt!' Commanded Galbatorix.

Every one left quickly save two. One, with pale skin and red hair and eyes can be none other than the Shade. The other...was a girl, more beautiful than almost anyone he had seen. With red hair so dark almost black, curiously-shaped eyebrows that made her look (_Angry? Intimidating?) _ablaze with liveliness, sapphire blue eyes, rosy lips and cheeks, and did not seem the least disturbed by his green-gold skin. He can feel power _itself _inside her so great it was almost overwhelming. Who can this girl be?

'Rumplestiltskin, this is my daughter Sapphira, and this is Durza. They will witness our deal.'

The Shade eyed him coldly and Sapphira just _smiled _at him- smiled! Oh that was another weird girl, other than Belle. He forced himself not to think of his little care-taker right now.

'Perfect! Let us begin!' Rumplestilts-

kin clapped his hands like a little child that managed some mischief.

'Could you trace a certain object for me? It's about the thing I told you.'

The Dark One smirked and gave him a mocking bow,' Of course. _Your Majesty._' That fool- asking him to trace a dragon egg! Too easy. He forced back a laugh as he considered the Shade's feelings right now. His king asking another magic user for assistance instead of him.

The king frowned a little. 'And what do you want in return?'

_What do I want right now? Not gold, that I can be sure. And I've already got a care-taker. I _am _interested in Sapphira, though..._

'I want her. Not forever, but a while. Not as a servant, simply stay in my castle and perhaps help me with my deals.' He studied Galbatorix's face carefully. He seemed not to really care about his precious little daughter. And then Durza's. Was there annoyance and- oh my- surely not _jealousy_? At last, the trophy of the deal herself. Not the least bit worried or afraid, but trying to hide her excitement and _happiness_. Her father was about to answer when she quickly said, 'Father I'll go, it's OK, don't worry.' Almost breathless.

'Sapphira, _are you positive?_' The king was just faking. From the looks of noth their eyes they can't be any more determined. What difference from Maurice and Belle just two days ago!

'Yes, father! Can I go now?' She was actually _eager _to go with a beast!

'No, not today. Uh, Rumplestiltskin, can you come tomorrow? She needs to get yourself ready, don't you, daughter?' He gave his daughter a glare, daring her to say no. She glared back.

'You know what? _Fine_, whatever you say.' That was rather stubborn.

Galbatorix chose to ignore her answer. 'So do we have a deal?'

'We have a deal. I will honour it today.'

_And tomorrow, you will, or someone will have a bigger price to pay…_

，，，。。。。。。。。。。。。。，，，

Writing smoother than ever! But sorry for the unnaturally short chapter! So Rumple is here, as I promised! Hope you like him in my fanfic! Rumbelle coming soon- you know me now, dearies, I always keep my word! *Grinning wickedly* So you can see how Belle fall in love with Rumple, plus Sapphira, who is a bit like her watching! And themselves watching her falling in love with Durza! Well you know these have to happen. Again, reviews of any kind, minus abusive ones, are BLESSED by whichever god or goddess or religion or thing you believe in!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Well, folks, If I'd own any of the OUaT or IC characters, I would most certainly not be taking them out for show, risking them to be taken by all of you here! Muahahaha... Meow!**

Candle in the Dark

Chapter Three

Sapphira

Her father and Rumplestiltskin walked out of the room, leaving Sapphira being left alone with Durza. Again. Since the unpleasant event in the morning, they didn't speak to each other. An unconfortable silence fell between them.

'So, you're going with _him_, then.'

_Honourable attempt to break the silence, Durza, but not helping much._

'Yes.' She answered curtly, stating she hadn't forgive him for saying those unpleasant words which, even though she did not want to admit, had upset her so much that she didn't have much mood even to sit in the balcony to read her favourite book.

'Strawberry, I was just telling the truth. I don't need friendship or love, nor can I _ever_ have them.' Said the Shade, coming directly to the point. 'And yes, I don't trust you, can't afford having you spilling my faults to the king. So don't expect me to apologize.'

_Poo! Since when did I need _your_ apologies?_

'Fine, save it. I'm losing patience, Durza, so why won't you just tell me what my father is up to so I'll let _the_ incident pass?'

He chuckled coldly and mirthlessly. 'Been taking a leaf out of the Dark One's book, havn't you? Making a deal with me?! Have it your way and tell everyone how you try to soften me, failed, and got upset and _cried._ I'm really not interested in your game. What waste, such a pure-hearted girl turned bad, playing games with the wrong person.'

'I am NOT bad!' She regretted bursting out like this, seeing the Shade's clearly amused face,'Even if I am, it is your fault- you taught me, after all!'

'Then you learned from the wrong person. Now I seriously wish you are a sane princess who hates books and swords and magic, who enjoys playing dolls and falling in love with Prince Charming like that Snow fool...'

'Don't suggest that I'm _insane_! Anyways, what's good about being ordinary? Life will lose all the fun!'

Feeling that there wasn't much left to be said, Sapphira turned to leave.

Behind her, came the Shade's warning. 'Don't stick your nose into other people's business, princess.'

It was the last word that truly caught her attention. Their eyes met and for a moment she had a feeling that Durza was reading her thoughts. Throwing daggers at him with her own mind, she turned towards the door in satisfaction as the Shade winced ever so slightly.

'You watch your step now, _princess_. Don't get into trouble.' When she faced him, he already disappeared amist the black shadows he casted.

Sapphira just couldn't believe how quickly and how long the next day came. It was her chance to be free, for the first time in her life. Instead of being afraid of going with the Dark One, Sapphira had never felt a longing like this. Finally the time arrived, all she took with her were several books and her precious sword. _Sundavar, _she called it. Meaning: shadow.

Purple smoke! Rumplestiltskin appeared right in front his prize, grinning trimphantly. Her father was their too. 'Well, take care, daughter.'

'You too, father.'

He turned to Rumplestiltskin. 'Keep her safe, will you?'

'I will. Now no time to delay, dearie, I don't want the afternoon tea to get cold.' He smiled impishly.

To her own surprise, she giggled at his not-too-funny words. Suddenly he grabbed her waist.

'We are going, dearie.' And then purple smoke, and her home was gone.

Whatever Sapphira was expecting, it was not this: a castle twice as luxurious as her home! Only a bit dusty, but it seemed that someone had tried very hard to clean it only recently. They must be in the dining room, for ahead of them stood several royal chairs around a beutifully-carve-

d table, on which there was an elegant tablecloth. Oh yes, this must be the 'tea time' Rumplestiltskin was referring to.

'Like your new home?' A voice from behind her.

'Yeah. It's a bit _roomy_ for only one person, isn't it?'

Laughter. 'Not one person anymore, dearie, now we've got three!'

'You mean there is _another_ one 'ere?' She was surprised as she automatically looked around.

'You won't find her like this, she is finishing her chores, I think.'

'So she is your- am I your servant as well?' Sapphira felt a bit irrated. She hated to be governed by someone else.

'She is my caretaker of the castle, but you're not. Our deal is that you can help me with my deals and...other business. But not as a servant.'

Her mood lighted up considerably. 'Alright! Err, just one more thing, can I call you something else, like, a nickname, for your name is a mouthful.'

_Rum would be nice but, no, I don't like the sound of it. Rumple? It's good enough!_

Seeing that he did not object, she smiled brightly. 'Can I call you Rumple?'

Sapphira almost laughed at the shock on his face. 'Girls are _weird_.' He mumbled to himself.

Then without warning, a most beautiful girl entered the door with a set of tea. Her azure eyes widened at the sight of Sapphira. Then she opened her mouth.

'Nice to meet you, my name is Belle.'

，，，。。。。。。。。。。。。。，，，

So, there you go, dearies, the beginning of Rumbelle in my fic! Hope it's not too bad. Will try to get Durpphira moving! You know me, dearies, I always keep my word! (Did I say it before?) Reviews are blessed as always!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Rumbelle, I give those two perfect privacy! Nor do I own any others(except our dearie Sapphy)! Muahahaha...Meow!**

Candle in the Dark

Chapter Four

Belle

She tried her best not to scream in surprise. She tried her best to keep her cool. Belle offered a hand to the girl who seemed to be about her age. But she just couldn't help but stare at that girl's hair and eyes and lips and... everything. They were just so...natural, yet, unnaturally flawlessly gorgeous. But not at all inhuman. It was hard to describe somehow.

'Um, hello, I'm Sapphira. How come you are here? I thought you are the daughter of King Maurice? Sorry, I'm asking too many questions, _again_!' In a girly sing-song voice, clearly more high-pitched than Rumplestiltskin's, with a bright, sweet quality in it.

Belle was already beginning to like her. They were a bit alike in character. 'Well, my father made a deal with Rumplestiltskin to save our people from the Ogre Wars, so here I am. Why are you here? I've heard of you as well, you are Princess Sapphira, the daughter of Galbatorix! Why-'

'Enough of the cozy catch-up!' Snapped her master from a chair beside the table.

_Oh no silly me!_

Belle promptly stopped talking and began setting the table. Sapphira started helping her bringing tea . Belle gave her a thank-you smile. She was just thinking about the chipped cup when Rumplestiltskin spoke to Sapphira lazily, 'You know you needn't do that, dearie.'

She turned to look at the speaker, holding the vase she was just about to set aside, 'It's alright I like to hel-' It was a mistake as she waved the hand carelessly. CLASH! That richly- decorated vase freed itself from her delicate hands and shattered into tiny pieces.

Belle could feel her own heart beating like drums for the other girl's life safety.

'I am so sorry, Rumple, _so _so sorry!' Sapphira squealed, carefully observing his reaction.

Rumplestiltskin looked as if he didn't know whether to be angry at her or laugh at her.

_Please, Rumple!_

To Belle's and apparently Sapphira's great relief, he giggled at the later's wonderfully pink cute face. 'Now I see why you two were born princesses: you are dead clumsy! You can't live by yourselves, kind of useless, aren't you?'

Belle suppressed a helpless smile while Sapphira picked up a pillow and throw it painfully onto the almighty Dark One's unguarded stomach. Then swiftly, she jumpedinto his chair and began to _tickle_ him like a naughty little sister. _Tickle_ him! _Tickle_ the man who had killed many thousands without a blink of the eye! Belle could do nothing but stare in wonder as Rumple did not appear to be angry. He seemed to be _enjoying_ it! His and Sapphira's giggles echoed in the dining hall, unthinkably full of life.

'Crazy cat! Crazy cat!' He panted, barely able to speak, already out of breath, followed by Sapphira's 'You deserved that!'

It was curious, indeed, how those two could get such brother-and- sister-like in such a short period. Especially with someone like Rumplestiltskin! Although Belle never hated him or feared him like most people, she did not dare to play with him like that yet; and _yet_, she knew that he wasn't evil, he was just trying to hide his human part inside, that was all.

Then, quite suddenly, just as sudden as it happened, Rumples- tiltskin and Sapphira stopped, transfixed, both in obvious shock for what they had been doing. Sapphira leaped to her feet, _slided_ from the chair towards Belle. For a moment the two princesses just stood there, waiting for the Dark One's wrath to break over them. He reacted just as Belle feared he would- his golden-tinted eyes blazed fire, his whole face twisted in pure fury. She had never been as frightened of him than she was now.

'Out! Both of you! Now!' Rumplestiltskin commanded, without his signature smirk, somehow more scary than ever, 'You- go to your 'guest room'; and _you_, ou-, no, we need to talk.'

Belle quickly retreated from the dining hall and let her body instead of her mind to guide her to the dungeons, the so-called 'guest room'. Her mind was a total blank. She couldn't think. Belle was not too worried for herself; she didn't do anything wrong. It was the other girl she seriously worried for. Sapphira had stepped through the invisible forbidden line in the Dark Castle:to let Rumplestiltskin act human. This was too much for him to endure. In her own head Belle could see Sapphira being tortured by a cruel Dark One, or worse, killed. She forced herself away from such thoughts. No! She could not let that girl get killed! If she had to risk her life to talk some sense into him, she would do it. Rumplestiltskin wouldn't kill _her_. Belle was insanely confident by the safety of her own, with no exact reasons. Without further consideration, she rushed out of the dungeons, straight towards the place she thought she might find the two of them. Rumples-

tiltskin's room.

She was right. And Sapphira wasn't hurt. Rumplestiltskin was talking in a low voice.

'I don't know what you just did to me, dearie-'

Sapphira cut in. 'I didn't do anything, I promise! It just happened, not under my influence and _you _know it.'

He grunted. 'You'll be lucky that indeed _I _know that. But I assume that you _can _do that, can't you?'

'Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't matter, that's not the point-'

'What's and what's not the point is for me to decide, dearie,' He said through gritted teeth, 'you have a dangerous reputation, _Power's Mistress_.'

'DON'T call me that! From your lips I find it terribly ironic.' Sapphira snapped.

'Ooh, offended, are we? _You deserved that_. And I'm thinking that there will be no harm done if you and Belle swear to not relate that little accident to anyone else. Or you may not like my way of dealing things. Do we have a deal?'

She fixed Rumplestiltskin with her sapphire glare. 'A deal. What 'bout Belle?'

He smiled slyly. 'Don't worry about her. She's been behind that door listening to every single word we were saying. You can come out now, dearie.'

Belle was feeling pure panic. She didn't know what to do. Of course the Dark One would know that she was there, how could she be such a fool? Seeing that there were no other options, she walked slowly into the room and mumbled 'A deal'.

'Then there isn't anything to bother us now!' Rumplestiltskin was back to his madly cheerful self.

'_You_, dearie,' he said to Sapphira, who jumped, 'Perhaps you would like to see your room first. It's just beside mine, on the left side.'

She looked at him s bit suspiciously and went to check on her room, his door shut gently yet firmly behind her.

So Belle faced Rumplestiltskin. 'What's that about? Why did you call her Power's Mistress?'

He smirked. 'Because that's what almost all her people call her. Not really because she's so _powerful_, of course, it's- have you heard of Shades, dearie?'

She considered the word. The word itself seemed to arouse fear. How could she not know what Shades were? A magic user possessed by the spirits they summoned that were stronger than the caster. With extremely powerful and evil magic and strength, can only be killed by a stab through the heart...

'Yeah, I've heard of them. But what's a Shade got to do with Sapphira?'

'I'm coming to that. There's only one Shade at the time, he works for Galbatorix.'

'Sapphira's father?'Belle gasped. 'Why didn't I know?'

'He is too feared. By the way Durza is his name. The main part I want to tell you is that he- Durza- is teaching Sapphira since she was twelve. And I scarcely think that 'Power's Mistress' refers to the fact that she rules him. Five years learning from a Shade...Not only that, I could feel power itself beneath her skin. Watch out for her, _Belle. _I wanted her to help me with my deals is because I need the chance to understand the magic she holds. Shade magic is unknown even to me.'

Belle knew he was right, but... 'How could you know _any_ of this?'

He giggled. 'I'm the Dark One!'

Then his face straitened a bit. 'Don't be stupid to do anything you shouldn't, dearie. That _woman_ could be quite the trouble. Now go finish your chores.'

Belle obeyed and became lost in thoughts.

。。。，，，，，，，，，，，，，，，，，，。。。

This bloody chapter was nastily hard for me to write! So I want revenge. Next chapter will be bloody, in the _real_ way! (A gift for Durza lovers and possibly Arya haters!) Well, you know me, dearies, I always keep my word! Reviews are BLESSED!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I sure don't own that bloody elf! (No offense **_**intended**_** for Arya lovers here. Anyway, how many Arya lovers would care to read a fanfic for Durza lovers? Well, perhaps Durya fans!) Muahahaha... Meow!**

Candle in the Dark

Chapter Five

Durza

'Sapphira is one foolish girl.' He muttered to himself.

_You'd have thought she cares about_ you _more, huh? _Spirit one taunted.

But Durza was in no mood to take part in there little games. He had so many things to consider, so many things to do, and none of them concerned _that_ girl. The acursed Dark One did indeed track the dragon egg to a certain point, but still, precautions were necessary. His Urgals had been picking their trail for days. The Shade could _feel_ himself being closer and closer to the egg. Tonight would be the time. The time he had been waiting for. The time that had costed lots of trouble and much pain. The time to present the egg back to his king.

He stamped through the bushes, the spot the egg-carriers were supposed to be arriving soon. The scent was evident- they had been here.

_Or is it a trap?_

In an icy voice, Durza commanded the Urgals to hide behind the bushes, then he stood still, listening. He stood as far away from them as he can- Urgals smelled disgusting. But this hardly mattered. They were tools, nothing more. The Shade waited impatiently as the minutes became hours, but he cannot make a rush now, not after all his trying. Then, quite suddenly, the scent grew considerably stronger.

''Get ready.' He murmered and the Urgals grasped their bows tighter.

Finally, as if after centuries, the sound of horses greeted his ears. For normal vision, the darkness was making it difficult to see anything clearly at all, but for the Shade, the faint moonlight was like strong sunlight piercing through the trees. Every single thing was under his watch.

The horses came. On every one of them rode a proud rider with armours shining like liquid silver. Elves, as he expected. Durza made the sign to attack and the Urgals shoot them without warning. The other elves fell dead, except the elven lady with raven hair. She seemed to be the leader. Seeing her dead companions, she let out a shriek and jumped down her horse in lightning speed.

'Stop her!' He yelled as he noticed something suspiciously like an egg the woman was holding.

Durza sent a red ball of flame at the elf, but missed. The Urgals chased after her. He, however, simply measured the distance and jumped, landing right in front of her. She now looked desperate.

'Garzjla!' He yelled, but it was too late. The elf woman muttered something in the Ancient Language, holding the egg above her head, and in a blinding light, it was gone. Yet this time the flaming ball hit her and she fell lightly, in a soft thump. Durza walked towards her and turned her body with his feet. He looked down in disgust. Because of this _bitch_, for the first time, he had failed the king. All was lost. For now.

The elf's inhuman beauty held no power over the Shade.

After checking the egg was indeed gone, he sent nine bolts of energy with his palm towards the Urgals in rage. Every one of them was killed instantly. He had also set the forest afire, after making a path in the flame with magic, he walked through it, holding, or rather, _dragging_ the elf with him. The rest he left to burn.

And now it was time to return to the king, and to question his bitchy little prisoner. He needed to know where she had sent the egg _no matter what_! The Shade had no interest in experiencing bitter failure.

The next few days passed dully. Finally he arrived at Gil'ead, that is to say, the prison at Gil'ead. He had already sent a letter to the king to inform him that he failed to retrieve the egg. Galbatorix was simply furious. He promised punishment for Durza if he did not get it soon and Durza made no doubt about the promise. So it was time to start being an 'artist' at torturing. The captain that guarded the prison, as well as other ordinary sodiers, bowed so low to him that their heads almost touched the cold ground. The widely-feared Shade was no stranger to things like this.

After he chained the awoke elf to the stone 'bed' of the prison, Durza forced the special poison down her throat. It would deprive her of all her magic, at least for a while if this was done daily.

_Now we can have some fun..._

The Shade took a step closer to the elf. 'Where is the egg? You know it will spare both of us the trouble and for you exclusively, the _pain_, if you just tell me where you sent it!' He had never hoped she will surrender this quickly anyway.

There was no fear in the elf's eyes. 'Don't even think about it! Your king is not happy that you failed him, is him? Poor, _poor_ Durza, what would he do if you fail him again?'

'I WON'T! And it's you that will suffer.' Now that she had made the deadly mistake to anger a Shade, she will suffer the consequences.

_Or did she do that _deliberately_ so I might kill her in an impulse? So I will never get the truth out of her?_

Durza snorted and, without warning, pressed a hot knife against her stomach, but didn't push it in. She coughed in the pain, gasping for breath, but did _not_ scream. This angered him even more, and this time, he plunged the heated knife into her exposed leg, 'drew' a circle with it so it was much more difficult for her to heal. The elf responded with a little yelp, not too satisfying. As the knife was hot and the blood inside her was cold, she didn't bleed. That was yet another disappointment.

'So are you going to tell me where it is now?' Durza pressed his thin lips to the elf's pointed ear. She turned her head to the other side.

'As I expected. It's your own fault then.'

_So how should I make you bleed?_

He began to dug his long, sharp, black nails into her soft skin. Deeper and deeper he went, and trials of blood rushing from her stomach. The sight excited him, and now the Shade was completely himself, in the mood for blood and screams. He dugged his ten nails into her skin all at ones in horrible strength.

_Aah, at last!_

The elf let out a most _exhilarating _scream that echoed joyously between the walls. If any one should be prized with 'The Best Scream of the Year', it was this, eh, _bitch_? At least he, of all people, should know her name. It was step one of breaking a person.

'What's your name?' Durza stroked her face gently with his, again, _nails_.

Her eyes, instead of showing hatred, appeared to be gazing at someone else, into her own memory, perhaps? This was faster than he had estimated- she was losing conscious- ness. Something about his actions must have triggered some kind of memory inside her.

'Arya.' She answered, almost in a whisper. Then, as if waking from a sudden dream, there was fear in her eyes, obviously regretting her mistake.

Durza's laughter was cold and cruel. 'Who did you think I am, _Arya_? It's not as hard you think, you know. Just tell me where did you send _it_...'

'Never... Until my dying breath.' Her voice was small yet determined.

'Impressive. But your doubtful faith cannot help you here. If it is difficult to get you to say where it is, I can use other ways. They will take longer, but equally effective, even more so, and a bit more _unpleasant_ for you, but I suppose you don't care about that?' He mocked.

'Let us see what you are capable of.'

'Excellent! But if you changed your mind, tell me tomorrow, that means one hour later.' He needed to see how little Arya was taking all this. She might seem strong and umbreakable, the outside, but the inside, who knows?

Durza started walking to the dungeon door. 'Oh, and one more thing,' He stopped to add, 'your fellow elf friends are serving the Urgals as their snack. It's a _magnificent_ sight, you should have came and watched.'

With that the Shade left, giving a last glimpse at the prisoner, and satisfied to see her sobbing silently, tears pouring from her eyes.

，，，。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。，，，

Aha, isn't it AMAZING? I mean finally finishing the chapter! Awfully sorry if there are vocabulary and grammar mistakes. You see, I'm only thirteen and English is not my mother language. I'm just a learner, not too lousy, but a learner still. Anyway, as this is an Inheritance Cycle chapter, I want to declare that there will be NO Durya love story in my fanfic! Seriously, I don't understand how could anyone even think of this idea, this _impossible_ and _abusive_ possibili- ty. I mean, this will only make our dearest Durza soft, and I absolutely do not like that! Well, my revenge is not too merciful (I hope) for you! And I suggest all of you now to take a knife with you for protection, our _dear _Regina is coming! Ooh...You know me dearies, I always keep my word!

Reviews are BLESSED!

Thank you so much, lisa 602, I... Love you!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: So, here we come, the long hated (Regina). No, I don't own her! Muahahaha...Meow!**

Candle in the Dark

Chapter Six

Regina

Regina was surprised; and surprising a witch, especially this one, was noto-

riously difficult. But a meeting with Galbatorix, _really_? This king was even stronger than her, and she had always been very careful with him, just as she did with the Dark One. Even more so, for she knew Rumple quite well, but with Galbatorix? Nothing in particular. As she magically transported herself to his castle, Regina can only guess what caused this man to summon her at this time of the night.

'Ah, Regina, I'm glad you came.' Said a male's voice from her immedia-

te right, full of authority. This man was indeed undetectable.

'Might I ask why you requested a meeting with me, Your Majesty?'

_You need nothing from me._

'Call me Galbatorix if we are to work together.' He circled her which gave her an uneasy feeling she can only get while being with the Dark One in his rage.

'But who said we are to work together?' Asked Regina silkily. Oddly enough, her nerve can only get her this far.

_Shame on me!_

'Me. And you are not going to say no.' Galbatorix flashed her a smile, again intimidating, even for _her_.

'And why is that?'

'A new dragon rider is going to be born soon. He will endanger my ruling.

I want him dead before he learned magic.' The weight of his words made Regina breathless.

_A new dragon rider- the world is going to be turned upside down!_

'But if he's still in his mother's womb, it's all too easy for you to end his life, why bother to ask me?'

He chuckled. 'Why, I didn't say he's still in her mother's womb! I said there will be a new rider sooner than my liking. A dragon egg is out there, so it's only natural that it _might_ choose a rider. You can never be too careful.' He paused.'And when the time comes,

you and I need to bring him down. You won't like him any more than I do, mind you, your people do not love you too much, do they? Riders usually bring justice, what say you?'

She considered his words. _Even I have no idea what is like to fight a rider. The quicker he dies, the better, and that is _if_ there will indeed be a new rider soon._

'When the time comes, I will be against him. But it hasn't yet, so I assume you have another reason for wanting me here, _Galbatorix_?' Regina never missed a trick. Almost never.

'Aren't you sharp? Indeed I have another thing to ask you. How well do you know Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One?'

_Ah, so it's about Rumple again, isn't it? If you want to seek his dagger, well, I will give you clues if I have any. You may find it, but not have it. It's MINE!_

'Not well enough.' Replied Regina slyly, her usual self again.

'You ignorant witch, do you seriously think that _I_ want his dagger?! Now answer my question again: How well do you know Rumplestiltskin?'

_This man is as _difficult _to deal with as I was told!_

'Quite well.' Regina answered honestly this time, lifting a perfect eyebrow as if to say 'so what?' .

'I made a deal with him and as his wish, my only daughter now lives with him. To "help him with his deals". What can you tell me about what he might ask her to do?'

'My knowledge is limited. You need to be more specific, like, does your daughter possess magic?'_ Tut, tut, you don't really care about her. _

'You can say yes if learning from a Shade for five years counts.'

_If it's true,then her magic is _very_ powerful!_

'Well, then, he may well be interested in her magic and wants to, let's say, _study_ it. This is all I can tell you. And I don't think he will treat her too badly if she doesn't displease him seriously though. What is your daughter like?'

Galbatorix frowned, as if trying to grasp the appropriate words.

'Her name is Sapphira, for her eyes. She is a charming girl, yet full of odd thoughts and can turn rather stubborn at times. Always wanting to be different. But I'm sure she would be clever enough to say the right words.'

_I doubt it. With Rumple, you can never tell when you will accidentally anger him. And why does the name Sapphira seem so familiar? Mmh... Ooooh, this must be it- she is the so-called 'Power's Mistress' for some people! I'm not surprised, five years learning from a Shade... But arrogant, isn't she? Magic is power, and she is only, what, seventeen? She will regret this, even if she doesn't know the fact at all._

'Is it my illusion, or are you being _smug_ at me?' His voice deep and frightening.

'No, of course not. But you want to be more careful with Rumplestiltskin.'

'What _I_ should do is up to me, Regina. _Only_ to me.'

_You will never be satisfied with my words, will you?_

'Of course. And if there is no more to be discussed here I would go back to my castle now.'

'Go.' He shrugged carelessly and Regina felt her mood darkening at his every single word. Hiding her annoy-

ance, she transported herself back to where everyone bowed to _her_ and feared _her_, to where everyone was under _her_ command.

When she got back, one of the royal guards was visibly falling into sleep. _Carelessly_ she pulled his heart out and squeezed it until he fell to the marble ground, lifeless.

_And then there is this dragon egg to be concerned about..._

，，，。。。。。。。。。。。。。。，，，

Unbearably horrible, I know! But believe me, I'm really doing my VERY best! And (you don't have to respond to this), _**I LOVE GOLD OR RUM TOO MUCH TOO MUCH AND I LOVE DURZA TOO MUCH TOO MUCH!**_

_I just can't help it! _Alright enough of this meaningless bursting out. You might wonder why I call Regina 'Ms. Revlon'. Well, you know the brand Revlon? Emma Stone often advertise for it and I think she looks a bit like her. The lip colour especially. What more can I say, it's a cheap brand! Okay I admit I'm trying to abuse her. Don't hate me for this. Rum lovers will protect me! Next is Durpphira time! Hoho, you know me, dearies, I always keep my word! (Bloody hell, I overused this sentence!) Again, chant with me: reviews are BLESSED!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ah no. Don't own Rumbelle. Don't own Durpphira. Don't own bla bla bla. It can turn a bit boring, you know, these repeating words. Boring for YOU, I mean! Muahahaha...Meow!**

Candle in the Dark

Chapter Seven

Rumplestiltskin

His thoughts dwelled on Belle once more, and then again, on Sapphira. In Rumplestiltskin's mind, this girl was considered a serious problem. As he knew very little about her, and the things he _did _know was not exactly what the Dark One would call 'exclusive knowledge'. The most dangerous enemy was the one you understood least. Unfortunately, that crazy cat was one.

_Hell why am I calling her that?! I most certainly do not miss _that_ accident! Or do I?_

Annoyed at himself, Rumplestiltskin sat beside the spinning wheel he was so often seen with in the Dark Castle. There were just _so_ many things he would do anything to be able to forget.

Milah... Bae... And now what his crazy cat did: making him _soft_! These were the real reasons why he kept turning straw into pure gold. To forget.

Distant laughter reached his ears.

_Two girls who were princesses, do they have to be this noisy together?_

He had warned Belle about Sapphira, but he doubt she would listen. And then footsteps. One of the girls were wearing high heels; most certainly Sapphira. They finally entered and the first thing Belle did was to _scowl._

'Why are the curtains all nailed down?' She pointed.

'Because I nailed them down. I don't want anyone outside watching things that they havn't got the right to.'

'But there will hardly be any sunlight! Too dark! And before long we'll all turn pale ghosts.'

Sapphira rolled her eyes, hiding a smile. 'We are in the _Dark _Castle, Belle. And I'm sure you won't be any paler than someone I know...'

Rumplestiltskin smirked at her. 'Are you referring to Durza the Shade? Considering he taught you for so long, I'm not surprised that you _miss_ him!'

'I don't miss him!' She said hastily and made the other two suspicious.

'I see. Well, you don't have to ex-

plain, I _understand_. Don't be ashamed to admit this sort of thing.' He was looking smug.

'THERE IS NOTHING TO BE ADMITTED!'

This made Rumplestiltskin positive that there were _loads._

Belle quickly asked, 'Why do you spin so much?'

The Dark One turned away from them and stared down at the spinning wheel.

_You won't understand anyway._

'It helps me forget.' He replied curtly.

'Forget what?' She pressed on.

_So much yet I won't tell you any._

So he pretended to be trying to remember those things and answered 'I guess it worked!' With a very high-pitched giggle.

The two girls giggled _with_ him! This caught the Dark One off guard. Trying to hide this feeling he turned and spoke to Sapphira.

'It's time you start doing your job, dearie. I have thousands of deals to make and _you_ will be my helper.'

_Lies again. I can handle them by my own._

Her eyes was _shining_ with delight. 'Brilliant! Can we start now?'

'Ah yes. I'll let you know the details of your duty when I will be making the deal. Now hold on to me.'

Sapphira obeyed without one hint of fear or confusion.

'I assume that you are _so_ used to magic transports that it turned into a hobby?' He teased, and in the meantime snapped his fingers. Purple smoke surrounded them and then after a moment everything was clear again. The Dark One, in the finest clothes as usual; and Power's Mistress, in a sapphire blue dress, a type fitting for journeys, its effects for bringing out her eyes were stunning. Her hair looked redder under the sunlight.

'Where are we?' Sapphira inquired.

_I thought you will recognise this town, being the daughter of Galbatorix! But apparently..._

'Never been to Gil'ead, have you, dearie?'

'No, so where in Gil'ead?'

'There.' Rumplestiltskin pointed at a cabin near the prison. So there they went.

He didn't exactly knock. As a habit the Dark One appeared from thin air beside the man in the house- he had received the man's calls for help. Except this time, he took the king's daughter with him. The man jumped back several paces and fell into a chair at the sight of Rumplestiltskin and Sapphira.

'You...You are the, the Dark One?' He stuttered, looking uncertain yet scared. Before he could answer, the man gasped at Sapphira, lost for words.

_Never seen a beautiful girl before?_

Rumplestiltskin almost said it out loud, but then the man finally managed to say, 'Gods, are you Princess Sapphira? Sorry, _so_ sorry that I didn't greet you properly,' He kneeled down to kiss the hem of her dress, 'Power's Mistress!'

_You fool, are you more afraid of _her_ than _me_?! Or there is something more than I know about Sapphira..._

The man then kneeled to the Dark One.

' My name's Dren. I...I want to make a deal with you, you _can_ grant me my wish, right?' Almost pleading.

_Dren? More like nerd!_

'Name it, but only if you have something I want, of course.'

_What is it? Gold? Woman? Glory? Let's just call them the usual 'GWG'.'_

'I only wish safety. Gods, I'm scared!'

'If you want to make a deal with me, you would have to be more specific.'

Dren bit his lips, as if merely saying the matter would kill him. 'There is a... a Shade in town, _working_ on some- one in the prison here! Everyone is so scared! I'm the captain in charge of the prison and I met him yesterday night and, and I'm sure he will kill me and everyone!'

Rumplestiltskin chuckled, shaking his head but Sapphira spoke first, 'A Shaaade? Are you sure? What's his name?'

'I dare not to ask!'

_How many Shades do you think there are?! What a _pleasant_ surprise, your Durza's here! Happy now?_

_'_Perhaps I can help you, take us to him right now.' He said to Dren.

They followed him into the prison, Sapphira was much quiter than usual. The Dark One was impressed that she could still keep her face mask-like when her emotions were clearly so _noisy_.

Dren stopped dead in front of one of the doors of the prison. From inside the cell they can hear a woman's screams and a man's dangerous voice.

'It would be best that I enter.' Sapphira suggested, with the faint hint of a smile.

'I have something else to do, so...' Dren retreated in inhuman speed.

Rumplestiltskin nodded and she disappeard in dark red shadows, so dark they can match the night, yet so red they can match the blood. And one moment later Sapphira was inside.

_Shadow magic! Yes, yes, you were taught by the Shade..._

From within there was the sound of someone dropping a knife in surprise.

_'_What in the name of the Ancient Language are you doing here, prin- cess!'

The Dark One leaned closer to the door to hear more.

'Honouring Galby's deal. Nothing more, nothing less.' Her voice was very sweet.

_Everything more, nothing less is more like it. And nicknaming your father, _really_?_

The Shade kept his voice cool. 'I see. And I'm sure that you _havn't_ caused any trouble already.' With a touch of irony.

_You _do_ know her well._

'Hey hey you you, Durza, have some confidence in me, won't you?'

'Regarding the past events, straw- berry, I won't if I have brains.'

_You _nickname_ her?!_

'Which you don't have any.'

_Wow, wow, this is fun!_

_'_Considering your present situation, princess, angering a Shade is not very _wise, _don't you agree?'

'So you _are_ angry! Congratulate me for succeeding in angering you!'

'Don't think too highly of your abilities. If you have any eyes you would notice that I have a captive here. Stay as long as you want if you want to watch me torture her.'

_Power's Mistress wouldn't mind._

'Go ahead.' Sapphira shrugged carelessly, confirming his thought.

The Shade sighed. Rumplestiltskin was sure at that instant that the girl meant as much trouble for Durza as she did for him.

，，，。。。。。。。。。。。。。。，，，

Durpphira going on, just as I promised! Anyway, what can I say, dearies? I always keep my word! Chant: Reviews are BLESSED!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ah no. Don't own Rumbelle. Don't own Durpphira. Don't own bla bla bla. It can turn a bit boring, you know, these repeating words. Boring for YOU, I mean! Muahahaha...Meow!**

Candle in the Dark

Chapter Eight

Rumplestiltskin

His thoughts dwelled on Belle once more, and then again, on Sapphira. In Rumplestiltskin's mind, this girl was considered a serious problem. As he knew very little about her, and the things he _did _know was not exactly what the Dark One would call 'exclusive knowledge'. The most dangerous enemy was the one you understood least. Unfortunately, that crazy cat was one.

_Hell why am I calling her that?! I most certainly do not miss _that_ accident! Or do I?_

Annoyed at himself, Rumplestiltskin sat beside the spinning wheel he was so often seen with in the Dark Castle. There were just _so_ many things he would do anything to be able to forget.

Milah... Bae... And now what his crazy cat did: making him _soft_! These were the real reasons why he kept turning straw into pure gold. To forget.

Distant laughter reached his ears.

_Two girls who were princesses, do they have to be this noisy together?_

He had warned Belle about Sapphira, but he doubt she would listen. And then footsteps. One of the girls were wearing high heels; most certainly Sapphira. They finally entered and the first thing Belle did was to _scowl._

'Why are the curtains all nailed down?' She pointed.

'Because I nailed them down. I don't want anyone outside watching things that they havn't got the right to.'

'But there will hardly be any sunlight! Too dark! And before long we'll all turn pale ghosts.'

Sapphira rolled her eyes, hiding a smile. 'We are in the _Dark _Castle, Belle. And I'm sure you won't be any paler than someone I know...'

Rumplestiltskin smirked at her. 'Are you referring to Durza the Shade? Considering he taught you for so long, I'm not surprised that you _miss_ him!'

'I don't miss him!' She said hastily and made the other two suspicious.

'I see. Well, you don't have to ex-

plain, I _understand_. Don't be ashamed to admit this sort of thing.' He was looking smug.

'THERE IS NOTHING TO BE ADMITTED!'

This made Rumplestiltskin positive that there were _loads._

Belle quickly asked, 'Why do you spin so much?'

The Dark One turned away from them and stared down at the spinning wheel.

_You won't understand anyway._

'It helps me forget.' He replied curtly.

'Forget what?' She pressed on.

_So much yet I won't tell you any._

So he pretended to be trying to remember those things and answered 'I guess it worked!' With a very high-pitched giggle.

The two girls giggled _with_ him! This caught the Dark One off guard. Trying to hide this feeling he turned and spoke to Sapphira.

'It's time you start doing your job, dearie. I have thousands of deals to make and _you_ will be my helper.'

_Lies again. I can handle them by my own._

Her eyes was _shining_ with delight. 'Brilliant! Can we start now?'

'Ah yes. I'll let you know the details of your duty when I will be making the deal. Now hold on to me.'

Sapphira obeyed without one hint of fear or confusion.

'I assume that you are _so_ used to magic transports that it turned into a hobby?' He teased, and in the meantime snapped his fingers. Purple smoke surrounded them and then after a moment everything was clear again. The Dark One, in the finest clothes as usual; and Power's Mistress, in a sapphire blue dress, a type fitting for journeys, its effects for bringing out her eyes were stunning. Her hair looked redder under the sunlight.

'Where are we?' Sapphira inquired.

_I thought you will recognise this town, being the daughter of Galbatorix! But apparently..._

'Never been to Gil'ead, have you, dearie?'

'No, so where in Gil'ead?'

'There.' Rumplestiltskin pointed at a cabin near the prison. So there they went.

He didn't exactly knock. As a habit the Dark One appeared from thin air beside the man in the house- he had received the man's calls for help. Except this time, he took the king's daughter with him. The man jumped back several paces and fell into a chair at the sight of Rumplestiltskin and Sapphira.

'You...You are the, the Dark One?' He stuttered, looking uncertain yet scared. Before he could answer, the man gasped at Sapphira, lost for words.

_Never seen a beautiful girl before?_

Rumplestiltskin almost said it out loud, but then the man finally managed to say, 'Gods, are you Princess Sapphira? Sorry, _so_ sorry that I didn't greet you properly,' He kneeled down to kiss the hem of her dress, 'Power's Mistress!'

_You fool, are you more afraid of _her_ than _me_?! Or there is something more than I know about Sapphira..._

The man then kneeled to the Dark One.

' My name's Dren. I...I want to make a deal with you, you _can_ grant me my wish, right?' Almost pleading.

_Dren? More like nerd!_

'Name it, but only if you have something I want, of course.'

_What is it? Gold? Woman? Glory? Let's just call them the usual 'GWG'.'_

'I only wish safety. Gods, I'm scared!'

'If you want to make a deal with me, you would have to be more specific.'

Dren bit his lips, as if merely saying the matter would kill him. 'There is a... a Shade in town, _working_ on some- one in the prison here! Everyone is so scared! I'm the captain in charge of the prison and I met him yesterday night and, and I'm sure he will kill me and everyone!'

Rumplestiltskin chuckled, shaking his head but Sapphira spoke first, 'A Shaaade? Are you sure? What's his name?'

'I dare not to ask!'

_How many Shades do you think there are?! What a _pleasant_ surprise, your Durza's here! Happy now?_

_'_Perhaps I can help you, take us to him right now.' He said to Dren.

They followed him into the prison, Sapphira was much quiter than usual. The Dark One was impressed that she could still keep her face mask-like when her emotions were clearly so _noisy_.

Dren stopped dead in front of one of the doors of the prison. From inside the cell they can hear a woman's screams and a man's dangerous voice.

'It would be best that I enter.' Sapphira suggested, with the faint hint of a smile.

'I have something else to do, so...' Dren retreated in inhuman speed.

Rumplestiltskin nodded and she disappeard in dark red shadows, so dark they can match the night, yet so red they can match the blood. And one moment later Sapphira was inside.

_Shadow magic! Yes, yes, you were taught by the Shade..._

From within there was the sound of someone dropping a knife in surprise.

_'_What in the name of the Ancient Language are you doing here, prin- cess!'

The Dark One leaned closer to the door to hear more.

'Honouring Galby's deal. Nothing more, nothing less.' Her voice was very sweet.

_Everything more, nothing less is more like it. And nicknaming your father, _really_?_

The Shade kept his voice cool. 'I see. And I'm sure that you _havn't_ caused any trouble already.' With a touch of irony.

_You _do_ know her well._

'Hey hey you you, Durza, have some confidence in me, won't you?'

'Regarding the past events, straw- berry, I won't if I have brains.'

_You _nickname_ her?!_

'Which you don't have any.'

_Wow, wow, this is fun!_

_'_Considering your present situation, princess, angering a Shade is not very _wise, _don't you agree?'

'So you _are_ angry! Congratulate me for succeeding in angering you!'

'Don't think too highly of your abilities. If you have any eyes you would notice that I have a captive here. Stay as long as you want if you want to watch me torture her.'

_Power's Mistress wouldn't mind._

'Go ahead.' Sapphira shrugged carelessly, confirming his thought.

The Shade sighed. Rumplestiltskin was sure at that instant that the girl meant as much trouble for Durza as she did for him.

，，，。。。。。。。。。。。。。。，，，

Durpphira going on, just as I promised! Anyway, what can I say, dearies? I always keep my word! Chant: Reviews are BLESSED!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only wish to own Durpphira's ... Never mind! Muahahaha...Meow! **

Candle in the Dark

Chapter Nine

Sapphira

'Go ahead. Do it. I want to see your new torturing skills and learn some.' She was really enjoying their little game. Although Sapphira knew well that Rumplestiltskin was listening to their every word, she had no intention to stop playing.

'Well, if you're sure, I wouldn't mind.' Durza magicked the fallen knife into his hand and turned away from her. She was happy that he was joining her game.

Sapphira gazed down at the woman held captive, and almost choked at her striking beauty and grace. How could anyone be this fair? Then she saw her ears, they were pointed.

_My gods, an elf!_

Her perfect features were tainted by blood of her own. No doubt Durza's work. The elf was looking barely conscious, yet somehow unyielding.

_So brave... A pity._

If Sapphira hadn't despised elves so much she might have asked Durza to be gentler with her. And then a thought struck her. It was so obvious, right there before her! 'The chicken business' her father referred to may well be the information Durza was trying to get out of this elf's lips. Sapphira decided to try to trick him into telling her what it was.

'I just don't understand why you would be this _dishonest_ with me, Durza. Do you really think my father distrusts me and didn't tell me what this is all about? He told me that you are in very deep trouble.'

'Did he, now? And why is that?' Durza's thin lips curled into a taunting smile.

She would have to take a chance. 'You failed him, didn't you? He asked you to find it but you let this elf got the better of you. I assume that you are not making any progress in finding out where she sent it, are you?' She might be totally wrong but she had to try. To guess. Judging by the look on the Shade's face, her guess was correct. Something was sent away by this elf.

'You are wrong! You have no right to judge my abilities. I'm getting closer to the dragon egg than you probably assumed.' He smiled thinly.

_I got you got you! Wow I tricked Durza the _Shade_! This was something. And wait a minute, there's a DRAGON EGG LOST OUT THERE?!_ Sapphira could feel her face growing white.

'What is it?' Durza looked at her, even his mask-like face cannot hide the concern in his ruby-like eyes.

'A dragon egg?' She whispered, breathing deeply. 'Galbatorix never told me anything, you just did it all by yourself.'

He groaned in surrender. 'Who taught you this trick?'

'A wise man named Richard Cypher.'

'So you know everything now so I suggest you leave me in peace and let me do my job.' Without another word Durza burned a hole in the elf's waist with magic. Her scream was _burning_ in Sapphira's ears.

'So you are going to torture her until she speaks? This won't work.'

'Then what will? Enlighten me with your professional ideas.' His usual sarcasm.

'Well, you need to mentally break her.' She pretended to be taking him seriously.

'You think I havn't tried? All I got was her pathetic name: Arya. So I decided that physical breaking is more _suitable_.'

'You are not attacking the right places! Gods, let me show you how to do it.'

To her amazement the Shade didn't object, so she took a step towards Arya. Gently yet deliberately, Sapphira stroked the elf's cheeks with her warm fingers.

'Arya, my child...' She said softly.

_I hope against hope that you have a mom! Taking a chance _again.

'You've been so brave. I'm so sorry that you have to suffer so much.'

Arya's unfocused eyes widened. 'Mother, is it really you?'

_I did it!_

Even Durza looked impressed.

'Yes, daughter, it is me. I was so worried about you, what happened?'

Tears rolled down her cheeks, bright as liquid silver. 'I was trying to protect the egg, but Durza, he had me...'

Sapphira faked fear and concern. 'Durza? Durza the Shade? Oh, No! Are you still alright?'

'I'm alive but the others, they... they're dead. I saw them got killed!' Arya sobbed harder than ever, 'Mother, Faolin was dead! It's all my fault! If I hadn't ordered them to do it, none of them would have been dead! All my fault...'

'It's alright, daughter, you have done well. Is the egg safe?' She could feel her own blood heating.

'I think so. Sent it...to an old friend. The one we trusted. The one with the blue dragon. I dare not say more, in case someone is...listening. Are you even real?' And then she fainted, her head rolled to the other side.

A brief moment of silence before the Shade smiled in satisfaction. 'Well, well, well, I see our Power's Mistress is better than I thought! But then worse because I never imagined you to be so...stone-hearted.'

'I'm not stone-hearted! One can only be the winner or the loser, there is no right or wrong. You taught me that, remember?'

'Mmmh.' He licked his sensual lips and Sapphira thought her heart missed a beat.

'So are you going to thank me?'

'I don't _thank _anyone, strawberry! And you havn't exactly found the egg for me.'

'You _are_ kidding, right? I got the information as close as anyone can get!'

'But do you really understand the other things she told you?'

_Having lessons again, are we?_

'Well, yeah. She thought the death of her companions was her fault.'

'Yes, yes, but have you noticed that she said that she ordered them to do something? Of course you heard her, but did the sentence even crossed your mind?'

'What are you trying to emphasize?'

'And do you seriously think that Queen Islanzadi risked the life of her daughter for a dragon egg?'

'Arya is a princess?'

'Never met a princess, _princess_?'

Sapphira glared. _Why are you always the puppeteer and I the doll?_

'And what about Faolin, who is he?' He continued.

'Her good friend.' She kept herself away from the trap.

'Are you _really_ this naive?'

'Well, no.' Now this was honest.

'Answer my question then.'

'Her _spiritual_ good friend.'

The Shade was really glaring now so she decided not to piss him off. 'Alright, her _lover_. Satisfied?'

'Maybe. Now tell me, who is _your_ Prince Charming?'

The question was so sudden that Sapphira merely stared. 'I have no Prince Charming. I don't want Prince Charming!'

_I want you._ She almost said.

'And I think Arya and Faolin were really romantic, but...sad. Love cannot survive waiting. Once it died, it's dead forever.' Why she said it, she had no idea.

Durza's words came barely than a whisper. 'So why wait?'

Before Sapphira realised what she was doing she was kissing him passionately on the lips and he was kissing back. The only thing in the world was Durza. The feel of his thin lips against hers chilled her and burned her. Their tongues met. Sapphira was drowning, drowning... Drowning in Durza's lips, in his blood red eyes, in his wine red hair, in his pale skin. He was everything in her world. Everything...everything that she wanted. Sapphira was filled with colours and lights and... shadows. They were so dark yet she was welcoming them with her body and heart. For she knew they were her Durza. He was _her_ Durza.

，，，。。。。。。。。。。。。。。，，，

I would have done anything, ANYTHING, just to be the Sapphira in my fanfic! Although she and I share the same name, I'm sure Durza kissed _her_, not _me_! And, if anyone got curious, they didn't make love. My words might be a bit confusing sometimes, when I said 'body and heart'. Oh, and don't hold any hope that this is Durpphira's happily ever after. Knowing Durza, he never lets _any _good things last long. Mmh, is this a promise? Well, as unfortunate as it is in this circumstance, dearies, I always keep my word! Chanting time (hope you don't fall asleep; if you do, ask Morpheus for a good dream): Reviews are BLESSED!


End file.
